The present invention relates to tools and methods for use in performing spinal surgery and, in particular, to tools and methods of using such tools, especially for management and correction of spinal deformities, such as scoliosis.
Spinal osteosynthesis apparatuses have been utilized to correct spinal deformities, injuries or disease for many years. After the implantation of pedicle screws, a spinal surgeon may insert a metal rod to join a series of vertebral bodies, creating a stable construct and promoting biological fusion of the spinal column. This technique is common for small-level (i.e., “short-construct”) degenerative spinal procedures, as well as multi-level (i.e., “long-construct”) deformity procedures. Spinal deformities often consist of sagittal or coronal curvature, combined with a rotational component along the axis of the spine. Rotational components of a spinal deformity have been addressed using a technique called Direct Vertebral Body Rotation (DVR). However, the tools and methods currently employed in DVR provide challenges. Many such known systems are very technique-dependent and time consuming to implement. It is desirable, therefore, to have a simple-to-use system that produces effective correction of the rotational component of the spinal deformity.